Cinderella, the nerd girl?
by camille36
Summary: One time, there's a girl named Cinderella. She's walking down a path on the way to..school? with a...book? on her palms. I'm SO confused. Is it the birth of Cinderella, the nerd girl? But wait. Is the Prince a nerd too? NXMXR Rating changed from K to T.
1. Chapter 1: Enters the nerd girl

**A/N: **Hey, guys! This is the story you've been waiting for, Cinderella, the nerd girl?!. It's a bit different from what I said before on my unfinished story, Forget About Me. But don't worry, I'll surely finish this one, but it may take a long time before I update every chapter because of school. (Boo! School! Haha, just kidding. XD) Anyway, hope you like my new fanfic, and don't forget to review! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. (I wish I could)

**Just to remind you, THE WHOLE STORY WOULD BE OF MIKAN'S POV.**

* * *

**Cinderella, the nerd girl?!**

_by: camille36_

Chapter 1: Enters the nerd girl

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

My life is as worse as it seems. Imagine, being treated suspiciously by an older sister and by the mother is a pretty worse job. Some kind of a Cinderella story, I presume. I don't know why they treat me like that, 'coz I don't remember any situations that made them mad at me. Oh right. I forgot to introduce myself first. Hahaha. I'm Mikan Sakura, a high school student, and I'm 17 years old. Actually, I don't have a best friend because I consider my group of friends as my best friends. But I have this friend of mine who differs from my group of friends who I am very close with. And another fact is, he's only my friend who is a guy, because my group of friends is all girls.

Anyway, back to where I stopped…where was I again? Oh yes. My life IS like Cinderella. But I hate the time where she drops her glass shoe at the struck of midnight. I think I hate it, and I don't know why. Ugh. Wait, why do I hear a bell? Oh no, I totally forgot it was break time! It's time for class!

Here I am, walking up the stairs of the most prestigious school in the country, Gakuen Alice. Got a second idea how I studied here despite of my social status in life? Well, let's just say that I graduated as Top Honor Student last Middle School and my previous school is sponsoring a scholarship for Gakuen Alice to whoever is the top in class. Yes, you're right. I got that spot. The truth is, I wasn't that kind of a 'genius' back in elementary school. I always got the spot of being the last or having the lowest grade in class. Now I learned to correct my mistakes of not studying everyday and I discovered that you'll learn to love the subject you hate the most if you know it well.

So here I am, approaching my classroom. As I entered, almost everyone was already there, chit-chatting with their friends while waiting for the teacher. I approached my friends too, as always.

Hotaru: Hey, Mikan!

Hotaru has been my friend since elementary, and also my classmate for 6 consecutive years.

Hotaru: You were late.  
Me: Yeah, I was busy doing something, sorry.

Then, an approaching voice came in.

Anna: Mikan, I was looking for you!

Anna was the oldest in our group. She also likes to borrow notes from me all the time.

Anna: Hey Mikan, can I borrow your Geometry notebook? I forgot to copy the notes we had a while ago…  
Me: Well, sure, okay.

Then, I suspected the room to search for someone. Just as I expected, I was right all along. Ruka was all alone again, so I approached him.

Me: Are you okay?  
Ruka: I'm fine, thanks for asking.

Like what I said earlier, I have this very close friend of mine, and that was Ruka. My group of friends doesn't accept him in the group so I decided to be the only one to be his friend. You see, he is a part of the basketball team and he got into a fight with his fellow teammates – who appeared to be his friends and banned him away from their group and from the team. Actually, I feel sorry for him. A world without friends is a difficult challenge to be tested in. He was pretty lonely. I think it's still sad for him to move on because the incident just happened 3 months ago.

Me: Are you sure you're okay? Do you need something?  
Ruka: No, really, I'm fine. I just…kind of remembered 'it' again.  
Me: Oh…

Our conversation ended as our teacher arrived for the afternoon.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry if it's a bit short! I'll try my best to make it a bit longer... Well, hope you liked Chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be up in a few minutes. Don't forget to review! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Heyah, Captain!

**A/N: **Here's Chapter 2! Hope you like it, and please review! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. (I wish I could)

* * *

**Cinderella, the nerd girl?!**

_by: camille36_

Chapter 2: Heyah, Captain!

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Like what I said earlier, I have this very close friend of mine, and that was Ruka. My group of friends doesn't accept him in the group so I decided to be the only one to be his friend. You see, he is a part of the basketball team and he got into a fight with his fellow teammates – who appeared to be his friends and banned him away from their group and from the team. Actually, I feel sorry for him. A world without friends is a difficult challenge to be tested in. He was pretty lonely. I think it's still sad for him to move on because the incident just happened 3 months ago._

_Me: Are you sure you're okay? Do you need something?  
Ruka: No, really, I'm fine. I just…kind of remembered 'it' again.  
Me: Oh…_

_Our conversation ended as our teacher arrived for the afternoon._

-

-

-

-

-

Ugh. Our next subject was Trigonometry. It's one of my hatest subjects! Others hate it too. But it's weird, I love Math, but I hate Geometry and Trigonometry. Except for Algebra, because I think it's a bit easier to learn. But despite of how I hate the subject, I still manage to take down notes and listen to the discussion. After our next subject, which was Christian Life, was our Lunch time. Finally! I almost slept during 2 out of 3 of my hatest subjects! But before I take lunch with my friends, I approached Ruka first.

Me: I'll look for you later, okay?  
Ruka: Uh…sure.

I smiled back at him, trusting his word. Then I went back to my friends.

-

Nonoko: Hey, did you all know?

Nonoko likes to tell gossips, especially about their crushes and the most popular people in school.

Nonoko: Hey, did you all know? That Luna is already Natsume's girlfriend?  
Nobara: No way. Really?

Nobara was Nonoko's sidekick in gossiping.

Anyway, who are this Luna and Natsume they're talking about? Natsume is the most popular guy in school. He is the captain of the basketball team, and is being chased by many girls, including the cheerleading team: Luna, the leader and Natsume's current girlfriend, Sumire, Wakako, and Yura. They all became Natsume's girlfriend before. Too hot, isn't he? A lot of girls would say that, but not me. I don't think that he's hot. I think he's just boasting what he has. I think so because he's my 'best enemy.' Just because he's my classmate for 6 consecutive years just like Hotaru doesn't mean he can insult me anytime. And you know what? He was the one who kicked Ruka out of the team! That's when the level of how I hate him grew to the highest level. My friends think that I like him, just because they believe in the saying, "The more you hate, the more you love." What?! That would NEVER happen. NEVER!! As if. I don't have crushes in school, because I don't have time for one. My goal in school is to graduate and get a good course in college, not having time to be with someone, flirting with each other. I'm not even pretty, so I'm sure there will be no guys who will like me.

Oh no, I forgot that I will look for Ruka…so I asked my friends that I will look for him and end up lunch without me.

So, I looked for him. I searched in our classroom, but I noticed it was locked, so it's impossible for him to be there. I searched the library since he is sometimes there, but he wasn't. So, there is only one place where he would be. Of course, in the basketball court!

I went straight to the basketball court. As I reached it, my eyes widened as possible. I was shocked to see him talking to Natsume and their team, treating Ruka suspiciously. I was shocked to hear Natsume saying mean things to Ruka.

Natsume: What are you doing here? Didn't I ban you from the team? Now you're asking me to forgive you?  
Ruka: I would do anything; it's okay if you don't accept me back in the team, as long as you forgive me.

Ruka even kneeled in front of Natsume, then he and his teammates laughed.

Natsume (still laughing): Forgive you? You think I would forgive you, after the thing you did to me before?

I couldn't take what was going on, so I immediately appeared in front of them and approached Ruka.

Me: Ruka!  
Ruka: Mikan…what are you doing here?  
Me: Didn't I tell you earlier, that I would look for you?

Ruka stood up after kneeling in front of Natsume.

Natsume: What is this annoying girl doing here?  
Me: I'm here for my friend, that's all. And who are you calling 'annoying'? I know that I mustn't join in your problem, but any problem my friend gets in gets me involved. Maybe YOU have the biggest problem!

I even pointed my finger at him.

Natsume: Nice speech. Got an addition? It seems like you two have been the best of friends in just a short period of time. Listen, you nerd girl, a mistake will always be a mistake. That mistake he did made my dad mad at me. He never listens to me, he never understands me, anything. So, if I would forgive that person, that might happen until I die.

Natsume defended for his right, and left with his teammates.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's it for Chapter 2. Until I update soon for Chapter 3! Please review! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: crimsoneyes

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait! I posted in my 2nd Author's Note on my other fanfic that I would update Chapter 3 last Saturday but I didn't. I had a hard time typing this, that's why. I think this is a bit longer. Anyway, here it is, Chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

**Thank You, moonacre99, **for reviewing on the previous chapter, Chapter 2.

***

**Cinderella, the nerd girl?!**

_by: camille36_

Chapter 3: crimsoneyes

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Natsume: What is this annoying girl doing here?  
Me: I'm here for my friend, that's all. And who are you calling 'annoying'? I know that I mustn't join in your problem, but any problem my friend gets in gets me involved. Maybe YOU have the biggest problem!_

_I even pointed my finger at him._

_Natsume: Nice speech. Got an addition? It seems like you two have been the best of friends in just a short period of time. Listen, you nerd girl, a mistake will always be a mistake. That mistake he did made my dad mad at me. He never listens to me, he never understands me, anything. So, if I would forgive that person, that might happen until I die._

_Natsume defended for his right, and left with his teammates._

-

-

-

-

-

-

We went back to the classroom for class, of course.

Ruka: You don't need to do that; I can handle it by myself.  
Me: You think you would handle that by yourself? You were being laughed at by him and his teammates and you're saying you can handle it by yourself?  
Ruka: …

I looked at my watch to change the topic.

Me: Oh no! We're almost late! 2 minutes left! Let's go!

I pulled Ruka quickly and ran as fast towards the classroom. When we reached it, I thought we're almost late when I forgot that I always advance my watch to 5 minutes. Well, I had no choice. I couldn't think of another topic to talk about and decided to bring him back to the classroom. I noticed that Natsume was already there. I'm having a second idea what mistake Ruka had done because after all this time, he hasn't told me about it yet.

Well, back to class mode. This time, I was listening attentively since I'm trying to forget the incident earlier. But after a few minutes, I'm getting irritated and I don't know why. It feels like somebody's watching me, so I searched the classroom. If it's a ghost who's staring at me, I would immediately scream and run out of the classroom. So I checked to see who it was, and I found out it was Natsume giving me a deathly glare.

What's wrong with him? The issue earlier was just an accident. I was just defending my friend, that's all. And now he's mad?

That's natural after all. I'll forgive him this time, but if the incident happens again, I don't know what I'll do to that retarded guy… maybe when that time happens, his coffin would be ready as he falls down from my action.

Finally, after 3 hours of classes, it's dismissal time! I get to go home already. From now on, I'll manage to go home with Ruka, since my friends go home early and I discovered that our houses are almost a few meters away.

Ruka: Uh, Mikan, is it true that you're being treated suspiciously by your family?  
Me: Uhm… yeah. How did you know?  
Ruka: I have my sources. Anyway, why would they do that to you? Aren't you getting mad at them?  
Me (shakes head): Nope, because I know that they're doing that because they love me.  
Ruka: They love you? I don't think so. Doesn't a family have equal responsibilities and never depend on others?  
Me: I believe in them. I'm sure that what I'm saying is true.

After a few minute walks, we finally reached my house.

Ruka: Well, here we are. Are you sure you're okay?  
Me: Yup. Thanks again.  
Ruka: For what?  
Me: For being my friend. Because this is the first time I met someone like you. Thanks.

I smiled back at him, a smile that I haven't done for awhile. And with that, I noticed that a little blush appeared on his cheeks.

Ruka: R-really? Aw, shucks, I'm not different from the others actually. Anyway, since you're fine, I'll head home myself too.  
Me: Bye! Take Care!  
Ruka: Bye! See you tomorrow!

I was about to head inside when he said something back.

Ruka: Oh, when you need something, don't hesitate to call me!  
Me: Hmm…okay!

I replied with a cheerful smile. He blushed again, but this time, it was redder. Then I stopped thinking about it and headed inside.

But as I headed inside, I was surprised that my mom suddenly appeared in front of me.

Mom: What took you so long? Is it because you're having a date with that guy?  
Me: What guy? Who? Ruka?  
Mom: So his name is Ruka, is he? From now on, you're not allowed to see him anymore in going home. Understand?  
Me: But, Mom-  
Mom: No 'buts', young lady! Now go to your room! And after a few minutes, make us dinner!

I just followed my mom's order. It's the usual routine anyway. I got dressed up in my room. Also my usual routine, I checked my phone to see if 'that person' has replied to my message already.

_Flashback (yesterday)_

_Aw, I'm getting bored. It's a Saturday and there's no school today. Might as well grab my phone and text my friends how they're doing._

_**girlgenius01**__: Hey guys! How are u doing? I need some1 2 talk 2… I'm so bored ryt now…  
__Send to: __**nonokoxmisaki06, pinkgirl, iceprincess, **__and__** imaihotaru**_

_After a few minutes, no one has still replied to my message. Darn, maybe Ruka can…_

_**girlgenius01**__: Hey, how r u doing? I need some1 2 talk 2… can we talk? _

_Oh no. I think I don't have Ruka's number registered here. He gave it to me before but I forgot to register it here in my phone… _

_After a few minutes, I think I remembered his number, but I wasn't quite sure of it. Okay, I'll just use this one!_

_Send to: __**09272746766**_

_I hope this is Ruka's number…_

_After a few minutes, someone replied. It was the number I registered of Ruka!_

_**1 message received  
**__**09272746766**__: Do I know u?_

_What?! And I thought it was Ruka. I was 70% sure that number was Ruka, but I was wrong._

_**girlgenius01**__: May I know who this is?  
__Send to: __**09272746766**_

_How will I text Ruka this time?_

_**1 message received  
**__**09272746766**__: Well, I suppose you can call me __**crimsoneyes**__ as a name. And u are?_

_**girlgenius01**__: I'm __**girlgenius01. **__Nice to meet u… uhm, can I just have u as a txtmate?  
__Send to: __**crimsoneyes**_

_Well, I have no choice. I don't know Ruka's number and none of my friends are replying._

_**1 message received  
**__**crimsoneyes**__: Uh, hey __**girlgenius01**__… Sure, I can be a txtmate since I'm really looking 4 1 and I'm so bored…_

_**girlgenius01**__: Same here! I have no chores here at home and my friends aren't replying 2 my message…  
__Send to: __**crimsoneyes**_

_**1 message received  
**__**crimsoneyes**__: Haha… well I am too! I've been resending all my group messages 2 my pals all day and no one really is replying… weird… we're the same._

_**girlgenius01**__: Wow… must be a coincidence… anyway, what are we going 2 do?  
__Send to: __**crimsoneyes**_

_**1 message received  
**__**crimsoneyes**__: I don't know… let's be friends?_

_**girlgenius01**__: Sure, why not? So again, what r we going 2 do?  
__Send to: __**crimsoneyes**_

_**1 message received  
**__**crimsoneyes**__: Uhmm… _

_**girlgenius01**__: Let's get to know each other better! So, what school r u attending?  
__Send to: __**crimsoneyes**_

_**1 message received  
**__**crimsoneyes**__: Gakuen Alice. Why?_

_**girlgenius01**__: No way. Really? Then we're going on the same school! Then that means you're living in Tokyo too, ryt?  
__Send to: __**crimsoneyes**_

_**1 message received  
**__**crimsoneyes**__: Way. I study in Gakuen Alice. And I live in Tokyo._

_**girlgenius01**__: Woah. Freaky! We're both bored and looking 4 a txtmate since our friends aren't replying, we go to the same school and we both live in Tokyo! So, what's your real name?  
__Send to: __**crimsoneyes**_

_Wow. I didn't know after all this time crimsoneyes is also studying in Gakuen Alice... maybe I can find him/her tomorrow._

_Weird. After a few minutes, he/she still isn't replying. Maybe he/she doesn't want to tell me his/her real name…_

_End of Flashback_

Until now, he hasn't replied yet. I'll text him/her:

**girlgenius01**: Hey, if you really don't want 2 tell me ur name, it's okay… but pls reply that back to me so that I would know… I'll just ask u some other time. :) But by the way, are you a he or a she? It's because I'm having a hard time to identify you, sorry...  
Send to: **crimsoneyes**

That should do it. Hope crimsoneyes replies soon…

Mom: MIKAN! Where are you? It's time to cook dinner!

Oops. I totally forgot about dinner.

Me: Coming!

I headed downstairs and immediately cooked for dinner.

* * *

**A/N: **Whew! That was a long one. But the future chapters may be longer. So expect that way! Thanks for reading Chapter 3. Please review! Until I update soon! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the troublesome

**A/N:** Wow! I updated a day after! Yey me! Haha!

Anyway, here's Chapter 4. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice. (I wish I could)

* * *

**Thank You, moonacre99 **and **JuSt To RaNdOm**, for reviewing in my previous chapter, Chapter 3.

***

**Cinderella, the nerd girl?!**

_by: camille36_

Chapter 4: Meet the troublesome

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Until now, he hasn't replied yet. I'll text him/her:_

_girlgenius01__: Hey, if you really don't want 2 tell me ur name, it's okay… but pls reply that back to me so that I would know… I'll just ask u some other time. :) But by the way, are you a he or a she? It's because I'm having a hard time to identify you, sorry...  
Send to: __crimsoneyes_

_That should do it. Hope crimsoneyes replies soon…_

-

-

-

-

-

"Ring!!!" goes my alarm clock at 6:00. Ugh. Why is school supposed to be early? I'm getting sick of it in the morning. And not only that, it's topped up with chores. And now I'm hearing the first one.

Mom: MIKAN!!! Hurry up!!!

My mom's voice is really annoying. But I have no choice but no follow it. Grrr. Dad, why did you still leave me in this horrible place? No, it's not horrible, but I forgot the word that suits it. I should have gone with you… oh Dad, where are you now?

Anyway, I dressed on my uniform quickly and got ready for school. As I ran down the stairs, I looked for my mom, finding out that she's right there in the backyard wearing a 2-piece bikini, acting like she's in the beach. Sheesh. What a way to start in the morning. And winter is even fast approaching! Maybe she wants her skin to turn to ice. Haha.

Me: 'Sup?  
Mom: Where's the daily pancakes and lemonade?

Whaaaat?! And her annoying voice was so loud that my ears would pop out. And not only that, I think I'm hearing more.

Hikari: Mikan! Where's my mini skirt?  
Mom: Mikan! Get Aya's uniform ready!  
: Mikan! Why is the lawn so dirty? Clean it up! Mi-

Me: Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Mikan here, Mikan there! I only have one body and I can't do a lot of things at the same time! Sheesh, what's up with these people?!  
Mom (clears throat): What did you just say?!

Oops. Did I say that out loud? Oh no, what should I do? I should be used to these chores they give me everyday but it's the first time they gave me things at the same time!

Me: Uhhhmmmm…you see… ah, whatever. I'll clean the lawn already…

She didn't spoke a word after that. Wow. When I come up with those reasons she would always come up a statement and defend it. But this time, I don't know what happened…

And so, I just continued in with the chores. Good thing I finished it by 7:10, so I still have time to walk to school. Before I headed to school, another voice butted in.

Hikari: Mikan! Let's go together!

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell. Hikari and Aya are my sisters. My sister Aya goes to a daycare center since she's still in pre-elementary. My sister Hikari also goes to Gakuen Alice, and she's two years older than me, meaning she's in the university. My mom really worked hard to let her study at Gakuen Alice by saving money, and stuff. **(A/N: Mikan pays for her own tuition fee.)**

Anyway, my sister and I rushed quickly to school because I didn't notice it was already 7:15 in my watch. And even though it is advanced in 5 minutes, our classes start at 7:30 and our classrooms are up in the highest floor at the end of the corridor.

As I reached the classroom at 7:30, it was also the exact time that our teacher arrived. I was just in time! I greeted my friends "Good Morning!" And to Ruka too, of course.

Our first subject was one of my favorite subjects: History! I don't know why, but my classmates observed that I usually master this subject, especially in exams. I remember the time I got three consecutive perfect scores in the exams: 100/100! Tough, isn't it? The truth is, I don't usually study this subject. It's kinda weird, that I was able to love this subject without doing anything. But my cheerfulness disappeared on the second subject – Geometry! Like I said before, Math is one of my favorites but Geometry is not even though IT IS Math. I prefer Algebra instead, than studying angles and figures. Gaaah! So boring! But I couldn't afford to listen because it's still a part of the grade.

-

Break time. I'm going with Ruka today because my friends have volleyball practice (they're all in the varsity team – weird, huh?) While we're headed to the canteen, someone suddenly bumped me.

Natsume: Watch where you're going, nerd girl.

Nerd girl? Okay, I was thinking of him calling me 'brainiac,' but who cares? I mean, I wasn't even doing anything! He should be the one to watch where he's going!

Me: Maybe you should be the one who should watch where you're going, retard!

After that, I went straight with Ruka to the canteen.

Natsume: What did she just say?!

* * *

**PLEASE READ!!!**

**I edited all the chapters. In Chapters 2 and 3, I just placed scenes from its previous chapter, like a flashback. While in Chapter 1, actually, it's for the whole plot of the story. I planned to change that Mikan is only living with his mother, and she has two sisters, same as the typical Cinderella story. Sorry for the misunderstandings. :)**

**A/N: **Waah! I think this chapter is short again! I'm so sorry! I'm also sorry if I don't use such deep words and correct grammar just like everyone else... *_*

Again, sorry for the misunderstandings in changing the plot. I only realized it when I was typing this chapter. Anyway, please review! Until I update again! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5: Our friendship is over

**A/N: **Now I know what date I can update, and it's every Saturday! But I had time today so I was able to update... Then that means, the next chapter is tomorrow!

Anyways, I hope this chapter is another long one! Here it is, Chapter 5. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**

* * *

**

**Thank You, **for these people who reviewed in my previous chapter, Chapter 4.

-

**moonacre99**

**Lanel**

**abbyciel**

**Kitty-Neko-chii**

**Crimsonheartz**

***

**Cinderella, the nerd girl?!**

_by: camille36_

Chapter 5: Our friendship is over

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Break time. I'm going with Ruka today because my friends have volleyball practice. While we're headed to the canteen, someone suddenly bumped me._

_Natsume: Watch where you're going, nerd girl._

_Nerd girl? Okay, I was thinking of him calling me 'brainiac,' but who cares? I mean, I wasn't even doing anything! He should be the one to watch where he's going!_

_Me: Maybe you should be the one who should watch where you're going, retard!_

_After that, I went straight with Ruka to the canteen._

_Natsume: What did she just say?!_

-

-

-

-

-

Me: That guy really has some mental problems.

Ruka laughed with my word. Then after that, the two of us sat alone on a table. I noticed some whispers passing through from the ones sitting across our table. I think there's something wrong.

Me: Don't you think there's something wrong?  
Ruka: I suppose what happened yesterday already spread throughout the school…  
Me: That fast?! Wow, the gossip girls in the school sure are doing a great job.

After a few minutes, the bell rang, signaling the end of break time. As we went back straight to our classroom, Nonoko, who was tired and sweating after their volleyball practice, suddenly approached me.

Nonoko: Is it true? That Ruka collided with Natsume and his teammates yesterday at the basketball court?

Woah. Even Nonoko and my other friends know it already. Of course, they would never fail to miss even just 1 gossip.

Nonoko: They said you were there too.  
Me: Yeah, yeah, I know, I was there. And the whole thing you said was true. Satisfied? I was only defending my friend that time.

Nobara also approached me, after hearing our conversation.

Nobara: You know, Mikan, you've been sticking to Ruka lately. Didn't we tell you to stay away from him? Since he is Natsume's friend, he is also like him too.  
Me: No. Not anymore. He is _not _Natsume's friend anymore. And from now on, I will be his friend.  
Nobara: As you wish, Mikan. But if you do that, we'll _never _consider you as our friend anymore.  
Me: So it means you're letting me choose between you all and Ruka?  
Nobara: Yup.

I don't know why, but I don't know what's wrong with her these days. But I noticed she was suspecting on me all this time.

Me: I can't do that…  
Nobara: And why not?

This time, Nobara crossed her arms like she's waiting for an answer.

Me: All of you are my friends, and Ruka is my friend too. And there's no superiority between you all.  
Nobara: Are you sure? We noticed that you've been hanging out with Ruka lately rather than with us. And some even saw you two heading home together! And now you're saying there's no superiority?  
Me: It's not that…

I don't know what to answer. It's like they're testing me towards our friendship. I don't know what to choose! Actually, I don't want to choose. They are all my friends. Why don't they accept Ruka as a part of the group? Is it because he was once Natsume's friend? Gaaah! I'm so confused right now! I'm so confused, that I think I was going to cry. So I suddenly walked out of the conversation, but suddenly bumped me, since I wasn't looking. I perplexed, because the person I bumped into unconsciously hugged me gently.

Ruka: Mikan…

I remembered that voice.

Ruka: Are you okay?

Just as I thought. Ruka was the one I suddenly bumped into. He noticed that I was crying, so he hugged me tighter.

Nobara: So your ally came. How interesting.  
Me: Nobara-chan, please stop this nonsense!  
Nobara: I'm sorry, Mikan. But talking won't change my mind. _Our friendship is over. _Farewell.  
Me: Nobara! Guys!

Nobara and the others left. I can't believe it! I can't believe my friends hate me now! The friends I have for a long time… are now gone. I think I'm going to cry again. Now that my friends are gone, I can't afford to lose another friend. I can't let Ruka hate me too…

Before classes would start, Ruka calmed me down from crying.

Ruka: Don't worry, Mikan. We'll deal with your friends somehow. Right now, our first concern is class. So please, stop crying now.  
Me: Ruka…there's no way to bring them back anymore.  
Ruka: This is my entire fault.  
Me: Ruka? What are you saying?  
Ruka: They're mad at you because you've been hanging out with me lately. Most likely, they're jealous of me.

I shook my head.

Me: No, I'm the one at fault here. I'm so stupid I didn't notice they're already mad at us. And I'm less hanging out with them…  
Ruka: Mikan…  
Me: Umm… Ruka, will you please leave me for a while? I need to be alone for a moment…  
Ruka: But Mikan…!  
Me: Please?

Ruka left. For once in a while, I was alone. I must learn to be alone so that I wouldn't be that dependent to others.

Ugh. What should I do? I think it's really impossible to bring them back. But honestly, I tried not to tell them, but the thing is, I think I'm getting more and more comfortable with Ruka, and I don't know why. After all the days we've spent… it's like they're all important to me. And now, Ruka is one of my precious friends. But what will I do if he will hate me too?

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's it for Chapter 5! A **BIG** Thank You to those who reviewed! I was touched... when you said my story was that good... I didn't even use words that would give more meaning to the story, and I think my grammar was not that good. And I was surprised when **Crimsonheartz** said that I was a fantastic author... you're the first one who said that. I really want to thank you. Not only you, but for all those who reviewed. I don't know what would happen to my story if no one reviews... they add more color to the story! I wish I could give you all a big hug! :D

Chapter 6 will be posted tomorrow. Hope more reviews will come! If you would like, the ones who reviewed my fic will also be given reviews by me! Isn't that great? So, click that **_Review this Story/Chapter_** button and type anything what you want to say!

That's all for today! Please review! Until I update soon! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6: As Christmas is near

**A/N: **Warning: Long chapters ahead! So, get ready for the long read! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice. Higuchi Tachibana does. (I wish I own one too!)

**

* * *

**

**Thank You, **for these people who reviewed in my previous chapter, Chapter 5.

-

**moonacre99**

**Lanel**

**Kitty-Neko-chii**

**abbyciel**

_-_

**_You guys are the best! :)_**

***

**Cinderella, the nerd girl?!**

_by: camille36_

Chapter 6: As Christmas is near

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Ugh. What should I do? I think it's really impossible to bring them back. But honestly, I tried not to tell them, but the thing is, I think I'm getting more and more comfortable with Ruka, and I don't know why. After all the days we've spent… it's like they're all important to me. And now, Ruka is one of my precious friends. But what will I do if he will hate me too?_

-

-

-

-

-

Sigh. I was feeling chilly, since I looked at the window and I noticed that snow started to fall again, leaving the streets like sheets of blankets. But it's a good thing Ruka borrowed me his jacket since I haven't brought mine, and he said he was feeling fine. Unexpectedly, I noticed he was already freezing to death. Just as I thought.

Since he's always seated at my back, I returned him his jacket, paired with a smile I always have.

Me: Here, Ruka… you need it more than I do.  
Ruka: Mikan, didn't I tell you that I'm perfectly fine?

He was still freezing. His teeth were knitting, while constantly hugging himself, looking for warmth.

Me: Look at you! And you're telling me you're perfectly fine? I'm really okay. Thanks to your jacket, I'm feeling better. And it's your turn for it.  
Ruka: Mikan.  
Me: Ruka. Please?  
Ruka: All right, all right. I'll use it already. Happy?  
Me: Thanks, Ruka!

I smiled again back at him, but a bit gentler.

-

As classes were going on, I constantly remembered what happened a while ago.

"_We'll never consider you as our friend anymore." "Our friendship is over. Farewell."_

Those words repeatedly ran through my mind, and I can't stop thinking about it. I don't know that such words could give a meaning like one; how could I explain it… it's like the words are resurrecting emotions… emotions of angst, sadness and guilt.

Why? Why do I suddenly remember what Nobara said? Speaking of which, I think I've said that myself before, but I can't seem to remember…

Ah. As I glanced onto my memories, there was one which was different from the others. I think I was still 6 that time, and I was there outside a big mansion, and I was talking to a boy, whose face seemed to be blurry.

_Me: Why didn't you tell me before?  
__Boy: I tried to, but…  
__Me: I'll never consider you as my friend anymore! I hate you!_

I can't seem to remember why I said that and to whom I'm saying that, but it doesn't matter anyway. Past is Past, and I must forget what happened before and I must focus on the future.

But, will I get a bright future if this is the situation between my friends? I sighed. I really don't know what to do between these hardships I'm encountering…

-

After a little while, I'm feeling a bit stiff and I noticed I'm being thrown at something. Crumpled paper, perhaps? But it gave me attention.

Ruka (whispers): Mikan! Pay attention!  
Me (turns back): What?!

Then, just at that moment, someone suddenly clashed my desk, not knowing it was Jinno-sensei who used his electric rod.

Jinno-sensei: And just what do you think you're doing, Ms. Sakura? Not paying attention to class?  
Me: I'm sorry, Jinno-sensei…  
Jinno-sensei: You're an Honor Student and you're not paying attention to class? Hmm…that's new…

Jinno-sensei spoke dramatically as the frog in his shoulder spoke with him in unison.

-

Oh thank you, dismissal has finally arrived! I've wanted to come home already after all what has happened this day. Oh how I wish this day would end completely…

Me: Hey, Ruka?  
Ruka: Yeah?  
Me: Since you've already experienced before what I'm experiencing now, what did you feel when Natsume said that he doesn't want you as his friend anymore?  
Ruka: Same as you do, but I kept my cool and didn't cry.  
Me: So this is what it feels like when you lost the friends you spent years with, huh?  
Ruka: Yeah…brings back the old days… I was really the same as you do.  
Me (sighs): I really wish Dad was here to comfort me when I'm experiencing these kinds of problems… Dad…  
Ruka: Don't worry, I'm here… to be your Dad's substitute.  
Me: Really? Thanks, Ruka!  
: First, my Dad left me. And now my friends. All the people I love left me. Why is life like this? God, do you hate me? I'll do whatever I can do… Now my dad, then my friends. The only one left is you, Ruka… and I can't afford to lose you too…!

With all I'm saying, I couldn't help but cry for the third time. I've been longing to break down these tears. My life has worsen; no, it's been a long time since it worsened, when my Dad, the most important person in my life, left me completely. And now my friends left me. What should I do? All I have left is Ruka…

He noticed that I was crying again so he hugged me tightly. At first, I was hiding it from him so that he wouldn't worry about me but it ended up with him knowing it.

Ruka: There, there. Let it out, Mikan. It's better for you to let it out so that the feelings of guilt will run out of you… and compared to me, I blocked my tears to break down because of my pride but I ended up still feeling what I experienced before.

What is this? I can't stop crying… maybe what Ruka said is true. I've been preventing my tears to fall before when Dad left and the tears I preserved that time broke down today… Oh well. If my heart wants to cry more then I will cry more.

After several minutes, I stopped crying, but I ended up wetting Ruka's uniform. I feel refreshed now after the crying and after what he has told me.

Me: Thanks…for listening. And uhm…sorry for wetting your shirt.  
Ruka: No, it's okay! It's alright…  
Me: Oh no, I didn't notice we were here by my house! Uh, thanks again, Ruka. You can go now.  
Ruka: Uh, are you sure you're okay?  
Me: Yah, yah, I'm fine! Really. So you can go now, your parents might get worried and they might blame me for that.

I was letting him hurry because Mom might see us again together.

_Flashback_

_Mom: So his name is Ruka, is he? From now on, you're not allowed to see him anymore in going home. Understand?  
__Me: But, Mom-  
__Mom: No 'buts', young lady! Now go to your room! _

_End of Flashback_

Ruka: If that's what you're saying, okay. I'll be heading now. Take care of yourself, okay.

I smiled back at him, meaning I'll do what he says. Then I watched him head home, making sure that he's going back safely and also, to make sure that he won't be seen by Mom.

---

Meanwhile, I checked my phone to see if _crimsoneyes _has replied after 2 days. And finally, he/she replied!

**crimsoneyes: **Hey! Sorry for not replying to your messages. Anyway, here are all the answers 2 all ur questions:

1. Yes, ur ryt. I don't want to reveal my name, because I don't reveal it 2 someone I don't know that much, even if ur already my friend… actually, ur not the only one who became my friend of mine just by being txtmates in the 1st place… and I also don't reveal my name 2 them.  
2. And I'm a guy. FYI.

**girlgenius01: **Ah, I see. I understand why u don't want to tell me ur name. Just another question. Ur in high school too, ryt?  
Send to: **crimsoneyes**

**1 message received  
****crimsoneyes: **Yup.

**girlgenius01: **Ah, thanks. Anyway, I need to go now. I think I'm hearing my mom's voice 2 cook for dinner… I'll just txt u again later. Bye!  
Send to: **crimsoneyes**

**1 message received  
****crimsoneyes: **That's okay… I'll just wait for u later. Take care!

I don't know why, but I think I'm getting more and more comfortable with him.

-

5 minutes after dinner. I texted him again.

**girlgenius01: **Hey, I'm back…  
Send to: **crimsoneyes**

**1 message received  
****crimsoneyes: **Hey! I've been waiting for u!

**girlgenius01: **Oh God, I'm getting tired of these daily chores. There's no end 2 it. I've been fated 2 live this kind of life…  
Send to: **crimsoneyes**

**1 message received  
****crimsoneyes: **Daily chores? I feel sorry for u… I hope I would be there with u to help u out…

**girlgenius01: **Thanks, but this one's different. It's not the usual chores that everybody does.  
Send to: **crimsoneyes**

**1 message received  
****crimsoneyes: **What do u mean? I don't get ur point.

**girlgenius01: **You're the 3rd one who will know about this one, so can u keep it as a secret? I don't want my life to be exposed, so…  
Send to: **crimsoneyes**

**1 message received  
****crimsoneyes: **Of course! U can trust me on this one. Pinky promise!

**girlgenius01: **I knew I could count on u! Well, u see…  
Send to: **crimsoneyes**

I told him EVERYTHING. That I only lived with my mother and my two sisters, and that my Dad and my friends left me just recently. But not actually everything. I didn't tell him that the only friend I have left is Ruka.

**1 message received  
****crimsoneyes: **Wow… I really wish I was there by ur side to cheer u up, now there's no one left with u now…

Aww. Sometimes he could be so thoughtful. Imagine, I didn't tell him that I still have Ruka and he said he wants to be by my side to comfort me… He's a bit compared to Ruka, to be honest.

The wind was getting hard and cold again outside. The snow has stopped, but the temperature hasn't changed one bit. I forgot that Christmas is fast approaching, and I noticed that I might spend it a lot different this year. Last year, I spent Christmas in Hotaru's house with the whole group, but this time, it looks like I'll be spending it at home... alone. If it's Christmas which is approaching, then _that day _will come sooner...

* * *

**A/N: **Whew! Another long chapter! Maybe I can update this Tuesday, since our classes won't long for the whole day, but I'll only try. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Until I update soon! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7: My punishment

**A/N: **I'm so-so sorry for the late update! I promised that I would update every week but I failed! Please forgive me... The reason why I didn't update last time because I haven't written a new chapter yet! Lazy me... ^_^ I'm having writer's block at the moment and I had this chapter made out of my mind! As in totally out of my mind! But don't worry, I'll do my best on the next chapters, but I think I might not update every week anymore. Maybe I might update back in January or so. I'm really sorry! Hope you understand my situation...

Anyway, here's Chapter 7! But I think this chapter's not that good. On my opinion. But I hope you like it. Enjoy! Reviews people! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do own a laptop, but I will **NEVER **own **Gakuen Alice. **

* * *

**Thank You, **for those who reviewed on the previous chapter, Chapter 6.

**moonacre99**

**Arcy911913**

**Kitty-Neko-chii**

**Lanel**

-

-

-

-

-

**_I love you guys! Thanks for reviewing!_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Morning. The alarm clock I set last night was the thing that made me wake up, but I think my eyes don't want to. The sun's rays were beamed at me, causing me to cover my face with the pillow I used for my head.

But after a little while, someone just suddenly came in through the door and didn't bother to knock anymore.

Hikari: Knock knock. It's morning, dimwit.  
Me: Didn't you notice the 'Do not disturb' sign, dimwit?

Haha. Such a thing would deserve her. Come on. Just walking through someone else's rooms is a rude thing to do. Doesn't she know the meaning of the word 'privacy'?

Hikari: Ugh! On the hell of your face! You thought I would come by here your room to tell you we've accepted you in our family now but you got that all wrong. I'm here because I've got something to talk about.

With that, I forced myself to wake up from the bed but not completely. I simply yawned with my arms fully stretched in the air, as I rub my temples.

Me: Yeah, what is it?  
Hikari: This.

She held out a magazine from her hidden hand, at my sight was Gakuen Alice's school paper, and threw it at my bed. Then suddenly, her mood, from serious but sarcastic changed to an energetic one.

Hikari: Oh-oh! I knew Natsume-sama has such hidden talent~!

I was bewildered by her expression. With her look, she even had stars on her eyes, grinning to herself like there's no tomorrow. I scanned the magazine she threw at me, and what caught my attention was the article about Natsume. It stated:

_**From MVP to Pop Star?!**_

_There might be a typographical error in the title. Let's see… Nope, it's correct. The legendary basketball team captain Natsume Hyuuga, who was just awarded as 'Most Valuable Player' last month, wasn't expected to have such talent! The whole staff caught him singing in the Music Room, and he had such a brilliant voice! The staff was awed by his performance, that made them ask when he started this hobby, but he immediately walked out of the room, maybe due to total embarrassment. In fact, it was the first time the staff have witnessed this kind of situation, but actually, it's a bit rare to happen. Too bad he walked out of the room, because they were expecting to know more details from him._

_The only detail that the staff had gathered is that the song he sang is entitled 'I think of you.' They found that out when he was about to walk out of the room, and they noticed it was in the front of the papers he was grasping that time he walked out, with the lyrics on it. Anyway, watch out for more because the staff is currently stalking around him hoping to get more juicy details! Tune in to the next issue!_

You've got to be kidding me. _Him, _singing? It's totally impossible. I mean, the jerk who's always insulting me, loves music, especially if it's pop music! Oh come on! And I thought his taste was rock. Ha.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Cinderella, the nerd girl?!**

_by: camille36_

Chapter 7: My punishment

-

-

-

-

-

-

_The wind was getting hard and cold again outside. The snow has stopped, but the temperature hasn't changed one bit. I forgot that Christmas is fast approaching, and I noticed that I might spend it a lot different this year. Last year, I spent Christmas in Hotaru's house with the whole group, but this time, it looks like I'll be spending it at home... alone. If it's Christmas which is approaching, then __that day _will come sooner...

-

-

-

-

-

I think it's about time for Hikari to awaken from her deep slumber of emotion. Shortly, back to her oh-so-enchanting mood.

Me: Here, take it back. I don't need it anyway.

I threw her back the magazine, just like the way she threw it at me a while ago.

Hikari: Actually, I didn't tell that I would allow you to keep it. And who said you can? Like hell would I give this to you? Especially that Natsume-sama has a picture here! And as you know, Natsume-sama is only mine. MINE, I say!

Hikari countered, with a smirk plastered on her bubbly face.

Me: And who said I like him? Like worse than hell! I can't even take to look at his face!  
Hikari: Take back what you said!  
Me: Nuh-uh! Unless you make me.  
Hikari: Why, you… bi-

Her sentence was cut by Mom's statement.

Mom: MIKAN! Where's breakfast?! Come down here this instant, or else you won't get to eat the whole day!!

Crap. Unlike heavy chores, I haven't experienced that yet. Especially if the person you're referring to is a glutton. Haha. Silly me. But it's a good thing I always have spare biscuits hidden under my bag just for emergency purposes. Those biscuits are practically hidden, that even Hikari can't find. But I still don't have the guts to only eat a pack of biscuits for a day. Maybe if I try? Nah, I might end up with uncontrollable diarrhea. What the heck?!

Me: Saved by the bell, dimwit. Looks like Mom is expecting me to cook breakfast already. Adieu~!  
Hikari: _Grrr…! The nerve of that girl…!!!_

Wait. How come I was harmed by Narumi-sensei's expression? Ugh! Never mind. If you could only see the expression on her face, you would really laugh your pants off! Totally. She looks like being chased by a bee until she's pissed and dead tired! Yeah, you won't believe me.

Mom: And what took you so long? I said you must come down in an instant and it still took you 2 minutes to come down. Maybe you have gotten fat, is that so? It took you a long time to come down because you had a hard time carrying your body? Tsk tsk tsk. I think I know what you deserve.

She snorted, as she taps her foot with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Mom: You won't be eating the whole day!

_You won't be eating the whole day. _Yay, it came true. Uncontrollable diarrhea, here I come. Biscuits, you will be eaten at last. And world, thank you for giving me the _greatest Mom ever. _

_The greatest Mom ever…_

…_ever…_

…

_You won't be eating the whole day…_

_You won't be eating the whole day…_

…_the whole day…_

…_whole day…_

…

…

…

Just then, I didn't realize my body was an empty shell at that moment and my soul flew into the air.

_You won't be eating the whole day…_

You won't be eating the whole day.

WHAT. THE. HECK.

Now I realized my significance to this world.

---

I would curse the calendar that it's Saturday today, and that it's snowing hard outside. If there's school, I would luckily buy a bagful of snacks at the canteen so that there wouldn't be a problem. But unfortunately, I'm also grounded so I'm not allowed to buy at the market! But I'm curious if how are they going to cook for themselves. I mean, I'm the only one who can cook from this house, despite of Hikari getting a failing grade in Home Ec. I bet the only thing she could cook is monster soup. Talk about that, huh?

Ugh. I'm fidgeting every bit of the biscuit I had. Since it only had 3 pieces, I savored each for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Sigh. I feel pity for myself. Actually, it's been a long time since I pity myself, ever since Dad left me. I was like a lost child that time, hoping my suffering would end in a matter of time. But it wasn't granted, until this time. After all the years I've spent Christmas, there wasn't a time I wished for a material gift. I wished for myself, _'I wish my suffering would end.' _and it is the wish I'm never letting go. As I wish for that, I cry myself to sleep the countless nights spending without Dad by my side, enduring the pain that I'm encountering. Until now, I still feel that pain and I think it would take a long time before that pain vanishes. But as of now, I'm not losing hope, and I'm sure that wish will come true.

-

After several hours, I think I'm feeling a sudden pain in my stomach. Well, that's only natural for someone who doesn't eat properly. But when is the uncontrollable diarrhea going to burst? Who knows? Maybe my Mom might feel guilty for not letting me eat the whole day and might accept me in the family already for seeing me with such a serious sickness. Maybe, if I pretend that I'm sick? Nah, I'm not good at acting either. Anyway, I'll just forget about it.

-

Just as I thought. They ended up buying their own food since they don't know how to cook. I knew of it when I was curious of how they're going to eat.

_Hikari! Aya! Dinner time! I bought your favorite!_

I heard Mom call them. I think it's the first time Mom was the one who bought the food, because before, when they wanted food from outside, they still ordered me to buy it.

As they ate dinner, I also ate the last piece of my biscuit. I decided to cover myself with my blanket because I could smell the scent of the food they're having downstairs and it makes me savor for more food. I had to make sure I won't smell it, because every time I smell food, my stomach aches worse.

-

I ended the day with praying. I didn't pray how many unfortunate things happened today but I prayed how many blessings I received; I was able to keep a biscuit under my bag, that if I don't have one, I would probably be dead right now, and still, I was able to enjoy myself even in my own room.

---

MIKAN! Where's breakfast?! Come down in an instant!

As I heard Mom's voice, I quickly rushed down the stairs, looking carefree and energetic this time, since it's the first time I slept early because I didn't have any chores to make last night.

Me: Right here, Mom!

She was surprised with my sudden appearance. In a blink of an eye, I was already there in front of her.

Mom: What took you so……fast?  
Me: Didn't you say in an instant? Well, that was an instant. Like cooking instant noodles. Haha.  
Mom: Stop joking and start your chores already! You've got a lot to do this day.  
Me: Yes!

And before I started cooking breakfast…

Mom: And by the way,…  
Me: Hm?  
Mom: You're no longer grounded anymore.  
Me: Thanks!

I showed my cheerful self again, and this time, to my Mom. For the first time. And with that, she also let out a petite smile showing her own style of gratitude.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's it for Chapter 7! I hope you like it! I think some won't because some are already excited where Cinderella goes to the ball, etc. Don't worry, that time would come, but not yet. In the future chapters, maybe, or it still might be in the sequel (not sure if there will be one), but there's a 100% chance it will happen, so just keep on reading!

Anyway, I will not take long. Just as I said earlier, I might update by January already. I hope you liked Chapter 7. Don't forget to review! Until I update soon! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8: Are you IT?

**A/N: **Grr! I'm really bad about keeping promises... :( I said I might update by January but I didn't know I had time to update today... I'm REALLY sorry! I think you might not forgive me anymore...

I'm just joking! I'm going gaga-in-drama already. :)) But really, I'm really sorry for confusing you. I didn't know I had vacant time today...

Here's Chapter 8. I think it's a bit short again. Waah :'( But I hope you still enjoy it. Reviews please! May it be criticisms, it's fine, really. If you could locate my mistakes, much better! I would really appreciate any review you give. ^_^

**Disclaimer: Higuchi Tachibana-sama **owns **Gakuen Alice. **Not me! Well, if I would own one, it would be so delightful. But I think that won't happen.

* * *

**Thank You, **for those who reviewed in the previous chapter, Chapter 7.

**moonacre99 **_~ I'm glad you liked it! And I noticed you've been reviewing in every chapter. Thanks for being loyal! I really appreciate it! Hope you keep on reviewing!_

**Lanel **_~ I won't allow myself to disappear without finishing my story yet! Hahaha. I'm just joking. Don't worry, I'll try my best enjoying writing the following chapters because when I wrote the previous chapters, I'm not that confident enough if you all would like it or not. Merry Christmas too! Hope you enjoy the holiday. ;)_

**amulet-anime7**_ ~ Thanks! :D_

**JuSt To RaNdOm** _~ Yeah, and Mikan wasn't acting that time! (She even said she can't) Wonder what Mikan's mom ate that made her like that? Maybe the food she bought for dinner…? Then her two sisters might turn a bit nicer too! HAHAHA! XD_

**abbyciel**_ ~ The typical Cinderella has natural two evil sisters, but this is my nerd girl version of Cinderella, so I made a lot of changes! Will they be nice on the following chapters or not? Or am I just trying to confuse you? Well, you have no choice but to read more on the following chapters! Anyway, what a long review you have! That's okay, it's better if it's longer ;D I'll make this response long too. ;;) I know most of you prefer more NXM moments, but I'm saving all of it in the next few chapters, so that you would have a delightful read! So, I won't be taking so long. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you too! ^_^_

-

-

-

-

-

_**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all! Not just the reviewers, but to all readers of **_**Cinderella, the nerd girl?!**_**. Thank you so much for livening up my fic! I love you guys! :D**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**1 message received  
crimsoneyes: **You haven't been txting me for ages. Where have u been?

**girlgenius01: **And I thought u already know about my so-called 'life', haven't u?  
Send to: **crimsoneyes**

**1 message received  
crimsoneyes: **Huh? Oh…yeah. Your so-called 'life'. More specifically, your so-called 'Cinderella' life. So, what's on your mind ryt now?

**girlgenius01: **You first.  
Send to: **crimsoneyes**

**1 message received  
crimsoneyes: **I was thinking of how Jinno-sensei got his frog on his shoulder… I mean, when I started studying in Gakuen Alice, I didn't notice that frog before… or maybe I forgot how he got it. Who knows? Maybe Misaki-sensei might be interested in dissecting it. Haha! And it even joins with Jinno-sensei as he speaks! Talking about a familiar, huh?

**girlgenius01: **LOL! I noticed that too. But since I just transferred to Gakuen Alice on my first year in high school, Jinno-sensei already has that frog in his shoulder that time.  
Send to: **crimsoneyes**

**1 message received  
crimsoneyes: **Then that means the friends who now hated you were with you for 3 years?

**girlgenius01: **Yup. But there's this one friend I had who was my classmate since elementary. We were classmates on our old school but she transferred on her second year in middle school since her parents found out she had a best friend like me, with such a social status in life that they had to transfer her to a prestigious school, and that's when they discovered Gakuen Alice. I suppose u could call it 'social discrimination.' That was also the time when her parents became famous entrepreneurs, that's why their finance status progressed so fast.  
Send to: **crimsoneyes**

**1 message received  
crimsoneyes: **Ah… now I see. Now that I have known u better, when can we finally meet?

I texted him back. But as I texted him back, at that very second, the bell rang, signaling the end of break time. So I headed straight to class as soon as I heard the bell.

And at that moment…

_**You have 1 message! **__*plays tune***  
girlgenius01: **__Maybe soon! ;)  
*closes lid of phone*_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Cinderella, the nerd girl?!**

_by: camille36_

Chapter 8: Are you IT???

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Mom: And by the way,…  
Me: Hm?  
Mom: You're no longer grounded anymore.  
Me: Thanks!_

_I showed my cheerful self again, and this time, to my Mom. For the first time. And with that, she also let out a petite smile showing her own style of gratitude._

-

-

-

-

-

Now he mentioned it, it's time for Misaki-sensei's Chemistry class. Wonder what we'll do today?

Misaki-sensei: This morning, we will have a lab activity about the formation of acids and bases. Since you will be doing it in pair, I will be pairing you each with a lab partner, so that there will be a chance of one student to have a partner since whenever I let you choose, one or two ends up without a partner. So I'll be pairing you now…

_Umenomiya, and Ibaragi…_

_Ogasawara, and Otonashi…_

_ Nogi, and Shouda…_

Aww… too bad I wasn't paired up with Ruka. I'm even planning to be paired with him since; of course, he's the only friend I'm close with at the moment. But let's see who I will be paired with…

Misaki-sensei continued with the pairings.

_Yome, and Kitsuneme…_

_ Yuu, and Mochiage…_

_ Koizumi, and Wakako…_

_ And lastly, Hyuuga… and Sakura._

Whaaaaat. Of all of my classmates, why does it have to be him? This day might be one of the worst days of my life. I really have the nerves for that guy…! There are really a lot of reasons why I hate him that much. I could just remember one situation from before. There was this certain girl who put much effort in making a cake for Natsume, but you know what he did? As soon as he was about to accept it, he frantically threw the cake on the girl's face. She was so embarrassed, since a lot of students had witnessed it. You know what? If I were the girl from before, he might not have a nose anymore caused by my powerful punch.

Misaki-sensei: Now that I have paired you up, we will now proceed to the laboratory room. Be sure to be with your partners already.

-

Natsume: We meet again, nerd girl. Long time no 'talk.'

I turned my back and ignored him at once. With that, I noticed him smirk with pride written on his face. Then shortly, I noticed my right ear was getting hotter, until I knew he was about to whisper something.

Natsume: _Still angry, eh?_  
Me: Why, you…!

I could feel my ears flaming up. Who could stand up this person? Probably his fan girls. I mean, once they see him, they would squeal that it almost make my ears bleed like crazy. He's not that hot, to be honest. An arrogant, selfish jerk like him, hot? As if.

As we all reached the laboratory room, he turned serious as we were about to start the experiment. Weird. A while ago in the classroom, I just noticed him reading his favorite manga, sitting as highly as possible. What has gotten in his mind? Anyway, as we were doing the activity, we were acting… normal. It was like he was not my partner. The truth is, he was even the one who demonstrated the activity first! And he even looked like he was having fun. I was thrilled by his sudden change of attitude, and with that, I was lost in the current situation, and I think he noticed me staring at him.

Natsume: What are you looking at? I suppose you have taken a liking on me, eh?  
Me: Wha- …In your face! You take that back! Like hell would I like you!  
Natsume: Hn. _Just as I thought. This nerd girl really is interesting._

To kill the time that was supposedly free time since we finished the activity early, I took the time to text with _crimsoneyes._

**girlgenius01: **Grr…! This day really is one of the worst days of my life. But I still remained my self composure. So, how's ur day? I hope I'm not disturbing u in class… :)  
Send to: **crimsoneyes**

As I sent my message to him, Natsume's phone suddenly rang, and I realized it that fast since; of course, he was next to me. When I rolled my eyes, I suppose he received himself a message. And while he was reading it, he seemed to show a gentle smile, a smile I've never expect from him. But I noticed something suspicious. As I sent my message to _crimsoneyes, _Natsume received a message himself, and I noticed the length of time was the same as the speed as how my phone sends a message. Hmmm… wait. I think I've come up with something.

Could it be… that the arrogant and selfish jerk I have nerves with, Natsume Hyuuga, is my so-called _secret admirer, _crimsoneyes?

…

…

…

My, I must've drifted of to la-la land and now I've woke up from my adventurous dream.

* * *

**A/N: **I think there are really a lot of errors in this chapter, mostly grammar. I'm not that really an expert of English, you see... but I accept that fact anyway. I'm even too lazy to correct my mistakes... haha... lazy me!

Now this is REAL. This is my last update for the year, and I might still update by January, still every Saturday, but maybe starting on the third week of the new year. And sometimes, I might not update on consecutive Saturdays due to my writer's block. I hope you could bear with me. With that, this fic might take a long time to finish since this might take up to 15-18 chapters. If there will be a sequel, this will only take to 10 chapters or so.

Now that's my real statement. I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Please review! If your review is what you really want to say, or should I say, you're honest with your review, the better. I will try my best to improve my writing skills... :)

Well, that's it! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year again! Until I update again this 2010! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9: The Christmas Spirit

**A/N: **I'm back! Whew! Anyway, Happy New Year to you all! The real date I'm supposed to update is by the second or third week of January but I managed to take time today.

Is Mikan sure of what she found out that crimsoneyes is Natsume? Will she still text him after knowing? Find out later!

This is a Christmas chapter but I wasn't able to post it on the day of Christmas. Sorry... :( This chapter's longer than the previous chapters, so the next chapter might be as long as this too. So, here's Chapter 9! I hope you enjoy it. Reviews please! ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Thank You, **for those who reviewed the previous chapter, Chapter 8.

**moonacre99**_ ~ Thanks! Merry Christmas to you too!_

**Lanel **_~ To be honest, I didn't enjoy it much, but I most enjoyed it by the end, as far as you can see what happens in it ;) But don't worry, I enjoyed this chapter much as you're expecting it even though I think it's not that good… Anyway, what you said about your writing isn't true. I mean, I read some of your stories once and it was fascinating! So-not compared to mine! I mean, it's so far, its distance is where I can't see it anymore like it doesn't exist. No, really! Every detail in the story is finely written and you can see that there's no lack or excess of words! I don't even use words like, you know, hard to find the meaning(?), since I have a poor vocabulary… :'( But I'll think of it away later. Merry Christmas again! (even though it's finished)_

**abbyciel**_ ~ I'll try to make Natsume jealous soon, don't worry. But for now, I must reveal all the secrets between Mikan's problems – regarding her friends, her family, with Ruka, and with Natsume. So, keep on reading! :)_

**-My-Broken-Destiny-**_ ~ Actually, your review also got me full of anticipation so keep on reviewing! ;;)_

**Aiko-Lawliet-8D **_~ Well, here it is! It's much sooner than I expected because the real date I'm going to update is by the second or third week of January, but I managed to take time today. But the next chapter might take long soon enough. Sorry :(_

**aniAngelxx **_~ I'm waiting for that scene to come too! When he will know that the one he's texting to is his so-called annoying 'nerd girl.' Wonder what his reaction's gonna be? Find that out in the upcoming chapters._

-

-

-

-

-

-

_This chapter was supposed to be posted last Christmas, but since I didn't have time to, I just sneaked it up today. _

***

No way. There's no way that crimsoneyes is that Hyuuga. Except that he has crimson eyes, perhaps? But maybe crimsoneyes made that name because he wanted to, so maybe he might not have crimson eyes same as his name. But if he was Hyuuga, it only happens in hell, maybe. But this isn't hell. This is reality world. Perhaps I'm just imagining things. To think of it, there's a possibility that the one who texted him texted at the same time as I did. Yeah, that's a possibility. So for now, I'll believe at that statement first.

Natsume: What happened to you? You look like a stray cat frozen in block ice.

After what he said, I came back to my normal state.

Me: What was that?!  
Natsume: What? You're not only a nerd, but you're also deaf! I said you looked like a stray cat frozen in block ice, you moron!  
Me: Deaf, you say? Well, you're worse! You look like you caught a disease!  
Natsume: Well, it doesn't matter anyway. But with your expression, you look annoyed.  
Me: That's it! You're not forgiven this time!

I took this great chance to finally punch him with my powerful fists, but he quickly dodged it.

Natsume: Ooh, so now you're going to punch me?

I took another chance but at that second, the bell rang for the next period.

Misaki-sensei: Okay class, tomorrow, we will discuss the Ionic and Covalent Bond formation. You are dismissed. Please proceed immediately to your next class.

Me: Watch out for next time, Hyuuga… and I'll definitely punch you!  
Natsume: Ooh, I'm so scared! The nerd girl turns bombshell! I'm hoping the next time we meet, eh?  
Me: _I hope we don't…_

I quickly grabbed my books and left before him.

Natsume: _This is getting really interesting…  
*reaches phone***  
crimsoneyes: **__No, it's okay, you're not disturbing… And as you know, I'm also pissed like you do.  
Send to: __**girlgenius01**_

-

-

-

-

-

**Cinderella, the nerd girl?**

_by: camille36_

Chapter 9: The Christmas Spirit

-

-

-

-

-

Before I went up to the room for next period, crimsoneyes texted back.

**crimsoneyes: **No, it's okay, you're not disturbing… And as you know, I'm also pissed like you do.

He's also pissed? Hey, wait a second. With that disturbing situation from a while ago with that Hyuuga gives me a clue… No.

_crimsoneyes isn't Natsume Hyuuga._

_crimsoneyes isn't Natsume Hyuuga._

_crimsoneyes isn't Natsume Hyuuga._

…

RING!!!

Oh no! The second bell! And the second bell means the start of the period! I'm SO late already! Damn! And with that, I dashed right away to the room, hoping they haven't start next period yet since I knew it was Jinno-sensei's.

In the classroom…

Jinno-sensei: Where the heck is Ms. Sakura? The second bell rang and everybody's supposed to be here!  
Ruka: _Where have you gone off to, Mikan? It's rare for you to be late like this…_

Whew! After going up a flight of stairs, I finally reached the room! As I slid by the door…

Jinno-sensei: Now tell me, Ms. Sakura… What postulate or congruence statement states that the 2 sides and an included angle of a triangle is equal to that of another triangle?

His question gaped the attention of everyone, especially that he was the only one who noticed me pass through by the door for a moment. Everyone had their gawking faces right at me in the back of the room. But without a minute of thinking, I answered his question proudly.

Me: SAS Postulate, sensei.

With his reaction by my answer, I think he was expecting I couldn't answer his question but he thought wrong. It's a good thing I read my notes before even though that Geometry is one of the subjects I hate the most.

Jinno-sensei: Very good, Ms. Sakura. You may now take your seat. So now…

Me: What is sensei trying to imply, to embarrass me? To test my knowledge after being late for the first time?  
Ruka: Yeah, maybe. Anyway, where have you gone off to? I mean, maybe Jinno-sensei did that because it's pretty rare for you to be late like this.  
Me: Well, um…

I thought of a good reason to tell him. I can't tell him about crimsoneyes _yet._

Me: Um… a while ago, I just stumbled into someone who accidentally made his own books fall. I had no other choice, since I was the cause of it anyway, but to help him.  
Ruka: Oh. I thought you had your mind into something that made you gaze for a while, since you're mostly like that.

Bull's-eye. He got it right. Since I was thinking so much that crimsoneyes is Hyuuga, I got late for the first time.

---

At dismissal time…

Ruka: Um, Mikan?  
Me: Yeah?  
Ruka: Would you mind if I ask you a question?  
Me: Sure. What is it?  
Ruka: Am I a bad influence to you?

Huh? What kind of a question is that? Of course he's not. What has gotten into Ruka that made him ask that? Is it because he's blaming himself for the loss of my friends that made me lose focus in school?

Ruka: Mikan?  
Me: Uh… ah! Of course not! Why would you ask that?  
Ruka: It's because I've been noticing you're less paying attention to class these days since the incident about… um… your friends. Are you really sure I'm not?  
Me: It's true I've been paying less attention to school, but not because of the incident before between my friends, but because of my chores at home. They all doubled ever since my last punishment, and it's costing me until morning.  
Ruka: Until morning? I think your Mom's overdoing it already. You're her daughter and she's treating you like this. If only your Dad didn't leave you and didn't leave everything to your Mom then your life wouldn't be as worse as this.  
Me: I know it's hard, but I don't lose hope. Well, when I have you, it's okay. My life looks complete a bit, thanks to you.

I noticed him blush again this time, as red as before. I walked after him, but I think he wasn't moving from his spot.

Ruka: _She thinks of me that way? ... Wait! Ruka, why are you being like this? My heart's beating so fast… What is this feeling? It's the first time I've experienced this… Well, I've been with other girls before when I was a player, but when I'm with her, I feel so… awkward. _

Just for a moment, it looks like Ruka was thinking of something. And now, he was using his fists to knock those thoughts out of his head. I sweat dropped by his expression, and I think he didn't notice it anyway. Instead, I smiled at him, turning my head to him, as I leaned my body forward.

Me: Ruka? Are you alright? Let's go!

My lips curled with a cheerful smile once again, like before.

Ruka: _Not again! My heart's beating so fast again that I can't control it anymore! It's a good thing she didn't mind me blush again, or else she would think something's wrong with me. But, what IS something wrong with me? Why does her smile have to be so angelic that it cannot be compared to other girls? Ugh._  
Me: Ruka! Let's go! It's getting dark already!

I ran after him as my auburn locks wave back behind me, as the temperature starts to break again. It's getting cold again, but I didn't mind it. I was worried about Ruka, since several minutes have passed and he's unaware of reality.

Me: Ruka! I'll go after you already! Bye! See you tomorrow!

I was running that I ended up leaping since Ruka was already blurred at my vision from the distance I'm yelling at him. And to top that, snow starts to fall again. But after that, he still has no development of expression.

Me: You better run home too, or you'll catch a cold! Bye, Ruka! Take care!  
Ruka: _There she goes again! She goes again with that smile of hers that gives me a peace of mind… If I just see her smile day by day it would be complete and I could almost forget all of my problems… I didn't mind the cold weather, I just ended up minding my emotions._

_Now I think I know why I'm being like this._

_I like her._

---

_Goooooooood Morning, Tokyo! Today is the 23__rd__ of December, and an advance Merry Christmas to you all, people of Tokyo! As you all can see, snow starts to fall again, 2 days before Christmas Day! So this morning better prepare all your jackets and scarves, because the whole day would be freezing as expected! So now…_

Oh yeah… 2 days 'til Christmas… I assume I'll be spending the same Christmas as the previous years, eh? The only difference is I'll be only spending it with Ruka.

Speaking of Ruka, I was worried about him yesterday. Maybe if I try to text him…

**girlgenius01: **Hey, Ruka! Are you alright from yesterday? How're you feeling? I was worried about u!  
Send to: **rukanogi**

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell. I finally got Ruka's real number, personally from him, not just like the situation from before. But hey, when that situation didn't happen, maybe crimsoneyes isn't my friend until now.

**1 message received  
rukanogi: **Um, yeah… Let's see… as soon as u came home, I ran home myself too! I wasn't able to greet you bye, sorry…

**girlgenius01: **Well, the good thing is ur okay. What happened to u? You were like about having no sense of emotion for several minutes! Is it okay to share or not?  
Send to: **rukanogi**

**1 message received  
rukanogi: **Actually, I might kip it as a secret.

**girlgenius01: **That's okay, I understand… I won't ask anymore… So, I'll just see u later!  
Send to: **rukanogi**

**1 message received  
rukanogi: **Yeah. See u later… Bye!

As I finished reading his text, I opened up a blank message since I'm feeling of greeting crimsoneyes too, forgetting that he might be Hyuuga.

**girlgenius01: **Hey, what's up? You're not texting anymore. Good morning anyway!  
Send to: **crimsoneyes**

**1 message received  
crimsoneyes: **Good morning to u too… Yawn, u just woke me up.

**girlgenius01: **Did I? Oops, I'll just txt u later at school, much better. I'm also busy this morning so let's talk later.  
Send to: **crimsoneyes**

**1 message received  
crimsoneyes: **Good idea. So, I'll just txt u later okay? I might disturb u in ur chores. Ja! ;)

**girlgenius01: **Ja! Txt u later :)  
Send to: **crimsoneyes**

-

As I walked towards to school, I stumbled into this man, I think in his mid-forties, who accidentally dropped the flyers he was handing out to people he would meet across with. As I helped him pick up the flyers, it gave me attention. It even says:

_You are cordially invited to:_

_**The Annual 51**__**st**__** Music Competition**_

_to be held at the Big Dome on the 1__st__ of March,_

_and witness the enchanting world of music as different competitors face off the grand stage and show off their talent in singing, and playing different kinds of instruments like the piano, violin, flute, clarinet, and so on and so forth. This competition is to be sponsored by the Tokyo School of Music, with their proud director, Mr. Mizuide Kawamura. _

_This flyer serves as a pass as you enter._

_For those who want to join:_

_May it be male or female, young or old, a student or not, can enter. The only requirement is having a talent mentioned above, and to top that you are from Japan. To register, please proceed to the office of Tokyo School of Music and please bring the minor requirements:_

_*bio-data with 1x1 picture__  
*ID  
*the song/piece to be played at the competition proper (Xerox copy)_

_Deadline of registrants will be on the 30__th__ of January, while audition starts on February 5__th__. _

_Thank you for your consideration and we're hoping for your participation in the said competition._

A Music Competition? Wow! That's new. I've been here in Tokyo for a long time already and it's the first time I've known that they hold music competitions here.

Man: Are you a music student, perhaps?  
Me: Um… no! I'm just a normal student, and I don't sing or play an instrument.  
Man: So, you're planning to attend?  
Me: Well… I haven't watched one yet in my whole life, and I don't even know what even feels like watching one!  
Man: If that's so, I'll give you one. It would be a great opportunity for you to explore the creativeness of music itself.  
Me: Um… excuse me, may I ask? Are you from Tokyo School of Music?  
Man: Well, maybe I am. What made you ask that?  
Me: Cool! So what instrument do you play, sir?  
Man: Me? I play the piano.  
Me: The piano… Before, when I was little, my Dad used to teach me how to play one. I find it fun, to be honest. If only I have time, I would love to take piano lessons. It might be boring when you first learn it, but when you master it, it's so fun! It's like putting your fingers to an exercise. You make your fingers dance, that makes you sometimes, dance too!  
Man: Then why don't you take piano lessons? I have this friend of mine who is a piano instructor and he should probably help you.  
Me: I'd love to, but it can't be helped. I don't have time for it.  
Man: Then why don't you do it after school? An hour would be enough, though. So, how 'bout it?  
Me: Well, I'll try. So, when do I start?  
Man: Meet me later here again after your school, then I'll bring you to that friend of mine. Think that's good?  
Me: Sure! Um… sir!  
Man: Oh yeah… I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mr. Kawamura, the director of Tokyo School of Music.  
Me: No way! Sir, I mean, Mr. Kawamura, you're the director?!  
Man: It says on the flyer, see…

Wow. It's been a while since I started talking to him until I finally noticed he was the director of the prestigious Tokyo School of Music! But why is he the one handing out the flyers?

Mr. Kawamura: So, I'll see you later, …. Um…  
Me: It's Mikan. Mikan Sakura!  
Mr. Kawamura: I'll see you later, Mikan-chan!

---

Ruka: Did you hear, Mikan? That Natsume is going to compete in some music competition?

Some music competition? Maybe he is also planning to join the music competition on the flyer I received from Mr. Kawamura a while ago? Oh yeah, it's been days since I found out that jerk has the talent to sing.

Me: No, I didn't… But actually, I just knew of the music competition he's joining a while ago!

I reached to him the flyer that Mr. Kawamura gave me.

Ruka: Are you coming?  
Me: Well, I'm not sure… but you know what?  
Ruka: What?

I told him all about the piano lessons I'm going to take later after school.

Ruka: Good for you! At least you can continue what your Dad has taught you before. But when you finally master the piano, are you going to participate in the competition?  
Me: I didn't thought of that yet, but when I master the piano before the deadline of the registrants, I might join.  
Ruka: Then I'll be here to wish you luck on your 1st piano lesson! It's a good thing that today's the last day of school and tomorrow's the start of vacation.  
Me: Yeah! I'm so excited for later!  
Ruka: I'll be cheering for you!  
Me: Thanks!  
Ruka: Oh, by the way… I'm gladly inviting you to my house on the 25th. You think you can convince your Mom to come?  
Me: I would love to come by your house and celebrate Christmas, but I think Mom will give me tons of Christmas chores since they're also out on that day, leaving me behind.  
Ruka: But ask your Mom first! Maybe for this once she'll allow you to go! Trust me. I'm sure she'll allow you.  
Me: Okay…

-

Mom: Okay, it's fine with me.  
Me: WHAT?

Am I dreaming? Or not? Or maybe this isn't Mom? It's rare for her to allow me to attend parties like this! Or did she eat something that made her like this? God, thank you so much!

Mom: Didn't you hear? I said I'm allowing you to go to this party!

Maybe she allowed me to come because I didn't tell her it was Ruka's house I'm going to, not my friends' house.

Mom: BUT! You will come home before bedtime. Is that clear?  
Me: You can trust me with that!

Yes! This day was the best! My Mom allowed me to go to Ruka's on the 25th, and I had my first piano lesson with Mr. Yamamoto, my new piano instructor. And he even said I could take lessons for free, since I'm also a friend of Mr. Kawamura! Isn't that great?

**1 message received  
rukanogi: **So, how did it go? Did ur Mom allow you?

**girlgenius01: **YES! As in, I got a straight 'yes' from her! Isn't that great? I can finally come by your house!  
Send to: **rukanogi**

**1 message received  
rukanogi: **That's good news! It's a good thing she allowed you even just for Christmas… Anyway, how about ur first piano lesson? Did u have fun?

**girlgenius01: **Of course! My piano instructor didn't even let me pay for taking lessons from him since I'm also a friend of Mr. Kawamura…  
Send to: **rukanogi**

**1 message received  
rukanogi: **I'm cheering for u all the way! So, I'm not taking long. I'll just drop by ur house on the 25th, 'kay?

**girlgenius01: **Um, there's one tiny problem. Mom only allowed me to go because I told her I'm going to my friends' house, not yours. So I'll just meet u at the park by noon so that she won't see u. Got it?  
Send to: **rukanogi**

**1 message received  
rukanogi: **Got it. So, I'll just see u at the park by noon… Merry Xmas, Mikan! And I'll see u on the 25th… Bye!

**girlgenius01: **Merry Xmas to u too, Ruka! Bye!

I ended the day as I sleep with a gentle smile plastered on my face.

---

_December 25__th__… Christmas Day._

**girlgenius01: **Merry Christmas! Rise up and shine, as the sun continues to rise and snow begins to fall. Eat ur breakfast! Txt u later :)  
Send to: **rukanogi**, **crimsoneyes**

**2 messages received****Message 1:  
crimsoneyes:** Merry Christmas! How r u? Eat ur breakfast too, u know!

**girlgenius01: **You knucklehead… of course I will! What, u expect me to die from hunger just like my punishment before?  
Send to: **crimsoneyes**

**Message 2:  
rukanogi: **Good morning, Mikan… and Merry Xmas to u too! I'll see u later at noon, 'kay?

**girlgenius01: **Of course! At the park! I'll see u later! :)  
Send to: **rukanogi**

**1 message received  
crimsoneyes: **No, silly! I just want to remind u, because ur reminding me to eat breakfast and u might forget to eat urs. I might disturb u, so eat ur breakfast, okay?

**girlgenius01: **Roger that! I'll just txt u later… Bye! And Merry Xmas again! :)  
Send to: **crimsoneyes**

I had in my mind about chores, so I instantly followed Mom's lead. Then after that, they left sooner than I did.

And as they left, I got ready too, myself. I even picked my favorite dress, since I might be able to meet Ruka's parents later on, so I have to dress neatly. And with that, my favorite dress is a simple pink satin tube dress with a touch of purple ruffles by the edge, and since it's a tube dress, I wore a plain white shirt underneath it to cover my skin. It is also paired with fuchsia heels, which made me look more extraordinarily lavishing. My auburn hair tied in high ponytail completes the do. As I was ready to set off to the park, just to remind Ruka, I texted him again.

**girlgenius01: **Ruka, I'm on my way to the park… I'll see u there!  
Send to: **rukanogi**

As I finished texting him, I continued on my way to the park.

* * *

**A/N: **Compared to the previous chapters, this took me 10 pages to make! On the next chapter, it might be shorter or just the same length as this one.

I hope you liked it! Some secrets will be revealed on the next chapter, so stay tuned! This fic will take long as I expected. More than 15 chapters, perhaps. The next chapter might take long. I don't know when. Sorry... :(

But you know what? I really enjoyed this chapter! (**Lanel,** there you go!) I just didn't enjoy typing it since it took me several hours straight! My butt seems to ache already, after sitting for a long time. I had put my best effort here so I hope I may do the same on the next chapters.

Anyway, I really hope you liked it! Until I update for Chapter 10! Reviews please! And lastly, a Prosperous New Year to all of you! ^_^


End file.
